Trouver la force de se battre
by nflia
Summary: Harry Potter devenu Auror est envoyé à Poudlard au nom du ministère pour un entretien avec son ancien professeur de Potions.... slash
1. Default Chapter

Trouver la force de se battre  
  
Spoiler: Harry Potter tome 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5.  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun de ces magnifiques personnages ne m'appartiennent (à mon plus grand malheur) et je ne gagne aucun argent pour ce que je fais.  
  
Note de l'auteur : Voilà la première fic que j'écris, c'est un slash donc ceux qui ne sont pas fan de ça, ça ne sert à rien de continuer et ne parlons même pas des homophobes dont je ne dirais rien tellement ils leur connerie est inintéressante. Je ne vous demande pas d'indulgence mais je vous en prie, si ça vous plait ou si vous avez des remarques constructives dont vous aimeriez me faire part, n'hésitez pas.  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Harry se faufila dans le couloir désert, il était enfin parvenu dans les cachots sans éveiller de soupçons. Il resserra un peu plus la cape d'invisibilité autour de lui: les cachots étaient toujours aussi humides et froids. Il fit une pause devant la porte. Un instant il se trouva ridicule: il agissait encore comme un gamin, effrayé à l'idée de revoir son terrible professeur de Potions, cependant, il savait qu'il avait de quoi avoir peur: ce qu'il allait faire ne serait pas à moitié dangereux. Il allait surprendre le plus aigri et dangereux des Mangemorts au moment où celui ci s'y attendrait le moins.  
  
Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix: à Poudlard, les murs avaient des oreilles et des yeux: enlever sa cape maintenant serait bien trop dangereux. Il prit une dernière inspiration et ouvrit d'un seul coup la porte. Arrivée dans la salle, il ferma la porte, enleva sa cape à la volée et lança tout autour de la salle des sorts de confidentialité.  
  
La réaction du maître de Potion ne s'était pas faite attendre: en quelques secondes celui avait sauté de derrière son bureau pour atterrir juste devant Harry dans un mouvement très maîtrisé et (Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de noter) très gracieux. Harry avait réussi à éviter son premier sort qui avait rebondit contre l'un des murs mais l'autre homme était déjà derrière lui, prêt à frapper lorsqu'Harry lui tendit le parchemin, le stoppant net dans son mouvement. Severus Rogue avait reconnu le sceau du Département des Mystères.  
  
« - Désolé, Professeur, dit Harry, je ne suis pas venu pour me débarrasser de vous, bien que j'aurais préféré.  
  
- Oh, le gentil Potter a une furieuse envie de se venger de son méchant professeur de Potions maintenant qu'il a appris à se servir de sa baguette ?  
  
- Dans la mesure où nous nous trouvons dans le cadre d'un entretien pour le ministère de la Magie je vous demanderais de m'appeler Auror Potter, répondit Harry avec le plus grand calme mais soudain sa voix et son regard se fit beaucoup plus menaçant : Mais à titre plus personnel, sachez que j'ai le pouvoir de nous débarrasser de vous. »  
  
Un léger mouvement de la baguette déchira la manche gauche de la robe de son ancien professeur, laissant apparaître la marque Sombre : « et sachez que vous ne seriez pas le premier de votre espèce dont je nous débarrasserais. »  
  
Le regard de l'homme se fit plus sombre et plus menaçant que jamais et Harry ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Severus approcha son visage du sien dans une horrible parodie d'intimité et susurra d'une voix doucereuse : « Je vous conseillerais, Auror Potter, de ne jamais avoir à nouveau l'impertinence de faire ce que vous venez de faire car je peux sincèrement vous dire que face à moi vous n'avez aucune chance : je vous prend en combat singulier quand vous voulez. »  
  
Il fit une pause, le temps de lancer un dernier regard noir à Harry : « Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, passons à un endroit plus tranquille. » Il guida Harry dans son bureau, prit le temps de lire le parchemin du ministère, et leur servit une tasse de thé à chacun. Devant son sourcil interrogateur, Harry répondit :  
  
« - Le ministère ne fait plus confiance à Dumbledore, le nouveau ministre est encore plus bête que Fudge, il se méfie de toutes informations venant de Dumbledore. Etant considéré comme un des informateurs du ministère vous vous devez de lui confier vos informations plutôt qu'à Dumbledore.  
  
- Et si je refuse ?  
  
-Etes vous sur d'avoir vraiment le choix ? Dans votre cas Rogue, je ne penserais même pas à négocier, après tout, vous pourriez aussi bien être tué par un agent du ministère que par Voldemort en personne. »  
  
Le regard de Rogue se noircit à nouveau, puis ses lèvres s'incurvèrent dans un horrible sourire moqueur : « - Mais dites moi Potter, il me semble que votre sort non plus n'est pas très enviable, le héros du monde sorcier relégué au rôle de scripteur. Laissez moi deviner : est-ce pour insubordination ? ou débilité exacerbée ?  
  
- Fermez la. Mes compétences sur le terrain sont toujours aussi appréciées, je ne peux juste plus me battre actuellement. »  
  
Harry s'approcha du feu qu'il raviva et alla s'asseoir dans la fauteuil le plus proche. Il commença à questionner Severus sur le peu d'informations qu'il possédait sur Voldemort. Sur le bureau de Rogue, une plume recopiait les paroles du Maître de Potions avec une encre qui s'effaçait toute seule.  
  
Une heure après, l'entretien était terminé. Harry se leva, scella le parchemin blanc. « Mon arrivée au château et notre discussion est un secret absolu. Je n'annoncerais officiellement mon arrivée au château que demain. »  
  
Rogue le regarda, les sourcils froncés : « Vous boitez ? dit il  
  
- C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne peux plus me battre, je vous l'ai déjà dit, répondit Harry, visiblement irrité.  
  
- Vous ne vous êtes pas soigné ?  
  
- Bien sûr que si, les médicomages du minis...  
  
- Comment vous êtes vous blessé ?  
  
- Un sort au genoux, je ne sais....  
  
- Magie noire ?  
  
- Non, répondit Harry visiblement excédé.  
  
- Et les médicomages du ministère sont incapables de soigner ça ? dit-il un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas et sortit en claquant la porte, laissant un Severus Rogue songeur qui se releva vite de son fauteuil énervé par l'idée de devoir supporter Harry Potter encore plusieurs jours à Poudlard...  
  
**  
  
Le lendemain, lorsque Severus Rogue descendit pour manger, le plafond enchanté était terriblement gris, un mauvais temps de novembre, rien d'étonnant. Dans la grande salle, la majorité des élèves prenait leur petit déjeuner avant les cours. L'atmosphère était quelque peu tendue avant l'arrivée du courrier, comme depuis les 5 dernières années où Voldemort faisait régner une pression sur les habitants du monde sorcier sans jamais parvenir à ses véritables fins. Cependant Severus était serein : il n'avait rien senti venant de sa marque durant la nuit, pas d'activité spectaculaire.  
  
Severus ne vit aucune trace du survivant. En regardant Dumbledore qui lui fit un sourire rayonnant, il se demanda s'il était possible que l'homme n'ait pas idée de l'arrivée d'Harry Potter à Poudlard, lui qui était d'ordinaire au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans son établissement.  
  
A midi, cependant, il eut le déplaisir de le trouver assis près de lui à table. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire bonjour, occupé à discuter avec son ancien professeur de vol, et la nouvelle et ô combien charmante professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Severus ne put noter sans dédain les sourires charmeurs que le jeune auror ne cessait de décocher à la jeune femme. Excédé par le bruit de ses voisins de table, Severus ne fit pas durer le repas et retourna rapidement à ses cachots où des copies l'attendait.  
  
Revenu à ses copies, il tenta de s'intéresser à l'explication d'un gryffondor de 5ème année sur les conséquences d'une trop grande quantité de pattes de cafards séchés dans une potion de diminution, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger. Brusquement il prit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il griffonna :  
  
« Passez me voir dans ma salle de classe discrètement ce soir après les cours. SR. »  
  
Il la glissa à la patte du hibou et lui murmura : « Porte ça à Harry Potter. »avant que le petit hibou ne s'envole, se faufilant par la porte restée ouverte. Il savait qu'il aurait aussi bien put transmettre le message de vive voix mais la mise en garde d'Harry de la veille l'avait inquiété : même Poudlard était devenu dangereux, surtout pour lui.  
  
C'est plongé dans un livre de Potion appliqué qu'il fut surpris par Harry le soir.  
  
« - Que voulez vous ? demanda Harry sur un ton qui aurait put être tout sauf celui de la conversation.  
  
- Potter, dit Severus, les sourcils froncés. »  
  
Il se leva de son bureau et fouilla quelques instants dans son armoire à Potions qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien. Il finit par en sortir une petite fiole qu'il lança au jeune homme qui la rattrapa d'un geste souple du poignet.  
  
« Prenez ça, c'est pour votre pied. »  
  
Harry regarda la fiole d'un air suspect puis leva la tête vers Severus, les sourcils froncés.  
  
« Ne soyez pas bête, Potter. Mon ressentiment à votre égard ne me pousserait pas si loin, qu'il me fasse me débarrasser d'un des atouts de mon camp. »  
  
Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma aussitôt : peu de temps auparavant encore il lui aurait répondu qu'il n'était pas sûr du camp dans lequel il était, et encore à présent il doutait. Il ne savait plus trop que penser : il détestait tant l'homme qu'il aurait aimé lui mettre tous ses malheurs sur le dos, mais pourtant, il savait qu'il en aurait tort. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il avait découvert en travaillant au ministère c'est que Severus Rogue était un élément très important et que personne là-haut n'osait douter de sa loyauté à Dumbledore.  
  
Il décida donc de ne pas répondre et, ne sachant que dire, quitta la pièce sans un mot. Ce n'est qu'arrivé dans le couloir qu'Harry se rendit compte que Severus avait parlé de lui comme d'un « atout », ce qui changeait sincèrement de son habitude de lui reprocher son statut de « star ». 


	2. CHAPITRE 2

Trouver la force de se battre  
  
Disclaimer: Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling et je ne gagne aucun argent en faisant ce que je  
fais (c'est à dire essayer d'écrire une histoire qui tienne la route...).  
  
Note de l'auteur: Voici le deuxième chapitr eque je publie. Je voulais juste redire une ou deux choses que je n'avais pas dites précédemment: tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser car je risque très prochainement de pas mal maltraiter vos personnages adorés...J'espère juste que vous voudrez bien m'en excuser et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...Je publie ce deuxième chapitre très vite mais je vous préviens que je risque de ne pas être capable de tenir toujours un rythme si soutenu. Bonne lecture...  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Lorsque Severus arriva au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, l'atmosphère n'avait pas changée et l'attente du courrier du matin semblait toujours créer une certaine dose d'angoisse chez certains des élèves bien que la plupart des Serpentards affichent un sourire ravi.  
  
L'ambiance a Poudlard avait beaucoup changée depuis le début de la guerre: ceux qui étaient alliés à Voldemort étaient en permanence sûrs d'eux et ne craignaient même plus les grands sermons de Dumbledore. Les bagarres entre eux et ceux de la Résistance devenaient très fréquentes et de plus en plus dangereuses. L'influence de Voldemort était si forte et si présente que se réclamer Mangemort n'était plus une honte et était à peine dangereux. Au milieu du groupe des jeunes Mangemorts et de celui des Résistants (la plupart fils d'employés du Ministère) se trouvaient tous ceux qui n'osaient prendre parti craignant Voldemort mais croyant encore au ministère et qui attendaient, attendaient le moment où ils ne pourraient plus se cacher, attendaient qu'on vienne frapper à leur porte dans l'angoisse...  
  
La force de Résistance était à présent centrée autour du Ministère, après le renvoi de Cornélius Fudge, le ministère c'était recentré puis était passé à l'épuration: il ne fallait plus de Mangemort, plus de corruption. Cependant, de son côté, Voldemort avait monté un vrai Etat parallèle et faisait régner la peur dans le monde sorcier. Travaillant conjointement avec Dumbledore et regroupant autour de lui les anciennes forces de l'Ordre du Phénix, le nouveau ministre avait réussi à limiter les forces de Voldemort mais jamais à clairement le repousser. Et c'était au courant de l'année précédente qu'il avait été assassiné par un groupe de Mangemort portant ainsi un coup très dur à la Résistance et démontant l'ordre du Ministère au profit d'une querelle interne de dirigeant.  
  
La Résistance semblait cependant de moins en moins motivée, ne montrant plus l'entrain du début, presque habituée à vivre en territoire occupé, à supporter la présence du Mage Sombre guidant les choses quelque part dans l'ombre. Mais surtout, plus personne ne croyait que le sauveur viendrait, que la grande bataille annonçant la fin arriverait, l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient ne semblait pas appelé à se finir. Le nom d'Harry Potter ne faisait plus rêver, semblait il, beaucoup avait cru comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un enfant qui avait eu beaucoup de chance. Son nom ne pouvait plus représenter la fin du règne de Voldemort, il n'était plus qu'un nom écrit quelque part dans l'histoire. Rare était ceux qui croyaient encore qu'il viendrait tous les sauver.  
  
De son coté, Dumbledore continuait de lutter, d'essayer de faire régner dans son établissement un semblant de paix, mais son impact auprès du ministère s'était amenuisé et le ministre nouvellement nommé ne recherchait plus son aide, se bornant même à adopter l'attitude de Fudge.  
  
Depuis la fin de la scolarité de Harry, Dumbledore n'avait plus affronté qu'une fois son ennemi mortel et ancien élève car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas en venir à bout. De toutes façons, Voldemort lui-même ne pouvait plus avancer, il lui fallait vivre et non survire ce qu'il ne pouvait faire à ce moment. Dumbledore gardait de son côté son atout majeur ne sachant pas s'il lui apporterait la fin promise...  
  
Ce fut donc sans grande surprise que ce matin là, Severus découvrit dans les journaux une nouvelle attaque de Mangemort sur le chemin de Traverse, aucun mort cette fois, juste de la frayeur pour beaucoup de gens. Severus se doutait que ceci n'était pas une attaque prévu par Voldemort lui-même mais juste quelques Mangemorts, probablement des nouveaux qui voulaient testé leur costume histoire de faire un peu peur, un jeu habituel que Voldemort approuvait.  
  
Severus fut cependant surpris de recevoir, hormis son exemplaire de la gazette des sorciers, une lettre, cacheté au nom du ministère. Le sceau n'était évidemment pas celui du Département des Mystères (ils n'auraient jamais envoyé une lettre qui put être ainsi interceptées), il la déplia vite, elle indiquait:  
  
"Eugénia Gorlops, Département des recherches Du Ministère de la Magie  
  
Cher Severus Rogue,  
  
Ayant eu connaissance de votre important travail en matière d'études et de préparations des Potions, très apprécié dans le Monde Sorcier, nous souhaiterions faire appel à vos compétences dans nos laboratoires de recherches. Si votre emploi du temps vous le permet, évidemment, nous souhaiterions que vous puissiez au moins vous rendre à un premier rendez vous d'entretien avec l'une de nos collaboratrices. Cet entretien se tiendra le 17 Novembre, vous trouverez un portoloin à votre disposition en vous rendant aux Trois Balais, demandez Kelann. Notre collaboratrice vous attendra, nous espérons que vous ne la ferez pas trop patienter.  
  
Avec nos salutations distingués,  
  
Eugénia Gorlops "  
  
Severus regarda la lettre encore quelques instants, entre indignation et curiosité. Le ton avec lequel cette femme l'enjoignait de venir ne semblait pas lui donner de choix. Il décida qu'il essaierait de voir Dumbledore le plus tôt possible pour lui en parler. Evidemment, l'attitude du Ministère l'étonnait : ils savaient très bien les différentes fonctions qu'il avait et il lui semblait bizarre qu'on l'appelle pour une histoire de potions mais alors la tache devait être d'un niveau élevé et tenter l'expérience lui plairait probablement.  
  
Il se leva cependant de table quelques minutes plus tard sans sembler différent de d'habitude, excepté peut-être le profond ennui qu'il affichait de devoir supporter comme voisin de table un bruyant Gryffondor. Son premier cour de la matinée était un cour Gryffondor / Serpentard, un de ceux qu'il redoutait le plus. Il avait soumis un certain nombre de fois à Dumbledore l'idée de changer la constitution des groupes pour que les Serpentards se retrouvent avec les Serdaigles et éviter les classes créant de trop grands conflits. Dumbledore avait chaque fois refusé, expliquant à Severus que cette attitude n'aiderait pas, qu'il fallait au contraire les pousser à se rencontrer le plus possible, pour qu'ils comprennent. En attendant, ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui devait les supporter en cours ! Cependant, le Maître de Potions comprenait l'attitude de son Directeur, mais il lui paraissait impensable de faire rentrer quelque chose de rationnel dans le cerveau d'un de ces élèves. Néanmoins, il se rendait compte qu'il serait ridicule de les accuser : lui même avait agit aussi bêtement qu'eux à l'époque, peut-être était-ce cela qui le poussait à tant leur en vouloir.  
  
Severus continua à agir durant ce cours comme il l'avait toujours fait : en favorisant les élèves de sa propre maison, leur mettant beaucoup de points, en en retirant davantage aux Gryffondors. L'animosité de ces derniers à son égard n'avait jamais été aussi grande mais il ne pouvait absolument pas faire autrement, l'attention de chaque Mangemort en puissance était braqué sur lui, il ne devait surtout jamais se trahir, sa fidélité à l'égard du Seigneur de Ténèbres ne devait jamais être remise en cause.  
  
Le cours faillit se finir sans incident jusqu'à ce qu'un gryffondor sorte sa baguette pour s'en prendre à un Serpentard qui l'avait probablement d'abord cherché (Severus ne pouvait en douter.) L'affaire se solda par une retenue pour la jeune Gryffondor, 50 points en moins et deux élèves à l'infirmerie. Severus eut cependant le plaisir de voir qu'il était toujours autant capable de terroriser les élèves lorsqu'il se mettait en colère.  
  
Ce ne fut qu'après toute ses heures de cours de Severus trouva le temps de se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore. A son grand soulagement, celui ci se trouvait là, la tête penchée sur un tas de paperasse.  
  
« Severus, quel plaisir de vous voir ! Je suppose que vous ne direz pas non à une petite tasse de thé à cette heure-ci. Je vous en prie asseyez vous.  
  
- Avec plaisir pour le thé," répondit Severus en s'asseyant sur le premier siège à sa portée.   
  
Albus Dumbledore disparut quelques instants dans la petite salle attenante à son bureau et revint chargé d'un plateau de thé avec quelques biscuits.  
  
« Combien de temps devrais-je supporter la présence de Potter dans l'établissement cette fois ci? demanda Severus sans introduction.  
  
- Le jeune Harry est parmi nous pour quelques jours, Severus, je sais que vous ne l'appréciez guère cependant il est mon invité au château.  
  
- Pardonnez moi, Dumbledore, je le sais très bien, je ne disais pas ça contre vous.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas Severus, je vous connais trop bien pour jamais prendre mal vos remarques. Je sais que la présence d'Harry est de nature à vous irriter cependant il me semble que vous pousser à le supporter ne peut vous faire de mal. N'oubliez jamais que vous êtes dans le même camp, Severus, le reste viendra de lui-même, j'en reste persuadé. Il me semble cependant que vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour me parler de notre cher Auror, quelque chose semble vous déranger.  
  
- Oui, en effet, Albus, j'ai reçu cette lettre aujourd'hui, » répondit Severus, ravi de changer de sujet il tendit la lettre à Dumbledore en récupérant sa tasse de thé.  
  
Severus resta silencieux le temps que le Directeur lise la lettre.  
  
« - Vous n'étiez pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Je ne l'étais en effet pas du tout Severus, mais vous savez que mes relations avec le Ministère sont de plus en plus restreintes et à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, le nouveau ministre n'a aucune envie de renouer des liens avec moi...  
  
- Mais il y a autre chose Albus, répondit Rogue sur un ton très hésitant, hier...  
  
- ...Harry est venu vous voir pour récupérer des informations pour le ministère ?  
  
- Alors vous saviez ? demanda Rogue visiblement soulagé.  
  
- Il semblerait que vous ayez un autre point commun avec Harry : lui aussi vient me voir lorsqu'il a des informations à fournir ou des questions à poser. Harry m'a en effet averti, il semble méfiant quand à la mise en place du nouveau ministère.  
  
Que comptez vous faire?  
  
- Absolument rien. Je ne souhaite pas repartir en guerre contre le ministère comme il y a quelques années et s'il faut que Loyan Lourdonmbal soit aussi têtu que ce pauvre Fudge, je compterais sur vous, mes alliés de l'Ordre du Phénix pour l'obliger à garder les pieds sur terre.  
  
- Je vois. Pour cela je crois que vous pourrez compter sur moi. Mais que dois-je faire au sujet de cette lettre?  
  
- La question ne se pose qu'à vous Severus. Que souhaitez vous faire quant à cette proposition?"  
  
Severus sembla prit au dépourvu: "Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas  
sincèrement réfléchi. Je pense que mon aide pourrait en effet être  
intéressante pour le ministère mais...  
  
- Il me semble à moi aussi que cette aide pourrait être la bienvenue, mais c'est à vous Severus de savoir si vous seriez prêt à abandonner certaines de vos soirées pour ce travail, cela ne dépend absolument que de vous. Il ne vous reste que trois jours pour vous décider mais je vous fais confiance pour faire le bon choix."  
  
Il regarda Severus dans les yeux par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes  
et ce dernier eut la sensation qu'encore là quelque chose lui  
échappait. Le Directeur avait évidemment quelque chose d'autre  
derrière la tête et ses paroles avait plus de sens qu'on aurait pu le  
croire. Severus nota cependant que Dumbledore lui témoignait une  
confiance qui lui paraissait presque trop importante lorsqu'il pensait  
qu'il n'avait pas toujours fait le bon choix... enfin, surtout une fois...  
  
Lorsque le maître de Potions quitta le bureau de son Directeur  
quelques temps plus tard, celui resta longtemps à fixer la porte d'un  
air pensif. Il savait que des temps décisifs arrivaient, que le destin  
du monde sorcier allait se jouer bientôt et peut-être plus près de lui  
qu'il n'osait l'imaginer mais alors, ce qu'il adviendrait, il était  
incapable de le dire.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Severus enfila sa cape et sortit de sa salle de classe, il savait qu'à cette heure avancée de la nuit il avait très peu de chances de tomber sur des élèves rodant dans les couloirs surtout depuis que Potter avait quitté l'établissement pensa-t-il ironiquement, cependant il savait qu'il y avait encore moins de chance qu'il ne trouve le sommeil. Il traversa donc les cachots et remonta dans le Grand Hall, la lourde porte en bois de l'entrée laissait passer un petit vent de début d'hiver très peu agréable. Malgré cela, c'était l'heure que Severus aimait le plus : ces couloirs étaient un lieu de passage très fréquent pendant la journée, mais la nuit, la nuit aucun bruit ne venait troublé le calme du château et Severus aurait juré qu'il pouvait entendre les murs se parler. Les murs semblaient gorgés de Magie et dans ces moments Severus sentait encore parfois des bribes de ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était adolescent : l'impression qu'il pouvait devenir le maître du monde, le sentiment d'être à la fois roi de cet empire de pierre et d'être écrasé par lui. Cependant, bien des années avaient passé et Severus avait compris que « Roi du Monde » était une vocation très convoitée et n'était absolument plus une valeur sure. Mais surtout ses années d'enseignement, d'attente du moment où Il reviendrait, du moment où il devrait s'expliquer, où il ne pourrait plus reculer... tout cela l'avait aigri , la haine qu'il ressentait pour lui-même s'était changée en mépris pour les autres et il ne savait plus vraiment ni ce qu'il attendait, ni ce qu'il espérait. La fin de Voldemort semblait ne signifier que sa propre fin mais jusque là il se l'était promis: il resterait fidèle à sa cause, il se battrait jusqu'au bout; ce qui arriverait ensuite il n'essayait pas même d'y penser.  
  
Severus décida qu'un peu de sport ne pourrait lui faire que le plus grand bien et que ce ne serait pas de trop : s'en était même devenu nécessaire, quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que les choses étaient en train de changer, que le monde de la Magie allait bientôt voir la naissance d'une nouvelle ère. Severus rigola intérieurement : il avait l'impression de devenir aussi fou que sa collègue de divination, il se mettait à parler comme un voyant de pacotille, et pourtant, il aurait put le jurer : les murs de Poudlard se le murmurait, l'air vibrait de magie, quelque chose devrait bientôt se produire....  
  
Severus monta donc les trois escaliers qui le mènerait à la tour de Poudlard surnommée la « Tour Sombre » il ne savait plus pour quelle ancienne légende... Elle se situait dans la partie Est du château, celle où l'on trouvait le moins de salles de classe et où se trouvait la meilleure salle d'entraînement au combat qu'utilisait toujours le maître de Potions.  
  
Cependant quand il arriva dans la salle, il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir choisi cette nuit pour son entraînement. Et cette rencontre était peut-être la dernière qu'il aurait eu envie de faire cette nuit. Il s'accouda à l'entrée de la très large pièce et regarda le jeune homme pendu sur les barres au plafond finir ses exercices de musculations.  
  
« - Alors Potter, votre cheville ne vous fait plus souffrir ? »  
  
Harry, surpris de ne pas se trouver seul dans la salle avait immédiatement sauté au sol où il avait atterri souplement.  
  
« - Je suppose que vous attendez des remerciements ?  
  
- Pas le moins du monde, de votre part c'est la dernière chose que je m'attendrais à recevoir. Que faites-vous debout à cette heure-ci ?  
  
- Quelques exercices pour ma cheville et pour être prêt à repartir me battre bientôt. Je suis insomniaque, je ne dors jamais la nuit. Et vous, que faites-vous ?  
  
- La même chose que vous Potter, je suis venu m'entraîner. Il me semble d'ailleurs que vous en avez vraiment besoin, Potter. Ce n'est pas avec ça que vous viendrez à bout de l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
- Et ça vous arrangerez probablement qu'on ne s'en débarrasse jamais, n'est-ce pas ?   
  
- Fermez la et venez vous battre. »  
  
Severus gardait une apparence froide mais à l'intérieur il bouillonnait. Lui, moins que personne n'avait le droit de mettre en doute son intégrité. Lui, le fils de James qui lui ressemblait tant, le filleul de Sirius, ... Non, il n'avait définitivement pas le droit .  
  
Severus ôta rapidement sa cape : « Prêt Potter ? Combat à mains nues. »  
  
Quelques instants plus tard ils étaient tous deux au milieu de la salle à s'assener des coups, Severus en évitant la plupart. Le combat était assez impressionnant, la force qu'y mettait Harry était à la mesure de sa haine, cependant son adversaire semblait toujours plus rapide et son coup n'avait pas le temps d'arriver que déjà Severus était perché sur l'un des anneaux en hauteur et fondait sur lui près à le faire tomber. Quelques instants plus tard en effet Severus clouait Harry au sol, incapable de se relever et pourtant plus enragé que jamais.  
  
« - Potter vous me décevez sincèrement. Vous avez en effet augmenter votre musculature mais pour le reste vous vous battez encore comme un collégien. »  
  
Severus avait à peine laissé la voix libre à son cadet que celui ci se ruait sur lui pour le frapper à nouveau, mais son aîné mieux que jamais réussissait à arrêter chaque coup.  
  
« Potter, cessez de vous battre avec votre haine, elle vous aveugle, cria Severus tout en continuant à éviter les coups. Contrôlez votre sang froid, nom de Dieu. »  
  
Severus n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot de plus qu'il était à son tour cloué contre le mur par son adversaire. « Vous avez quand même quelques ressources Potter, » reprit Severus avec un regard appréciatif.  
  
Harry le lâcha et le regarda à son tour d'un regard impénétrable :  
« Quand vous vous battez contre moi, vous réussissez à vider toute votre haine, à l'oublier ?  
  
- Je dirais plutôt à la canaliser, mais en effet c'est ce que je fais. Votre magie est toujours liée à vos émotions, si vous savez les canaliser, vous saurez faire de même avec votre magie et vous pourrez mieux la contrôler. Le même principe que l'Occlumancie Potter, ça se travaille. Chose que je doute que vous soyez un jour capable d'apprendre. »  
  
A la grande surprise de Severus, Harry ne lui répondit pas mais lui jeta un regard las. Puis enfin il tourna les talons, récupéra sa propre cape au sol, avant de quitter la salle il ajouta, sans se retourner :  
  
« Allez vous faire voir, Rogue. »  
  
Severus le regarda s'éloigner puis se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait plus envie de rester ici, plus envie de s'entraîner. Potter lui avait laissé une très étrange impression, il n'avait plus reconnu en lui l'impertinent héros, le survivant, l'arrogant fils de James, il n'avait put déceler en lui qu'un profond désespoir, une étrange lassitude qui le changeait singulièrement. Il préféra oublier ça, après tout se dit-il, il s'agit probablement là d'un nouveau de ses caprices : Monsieur déprime, il est fatigué d'être une star probablement...  
  
A suivre....  
  
*********************************  
  
Voilà que le deuxième chapitre est déjà fini!  
  
Je voulais beaucoup remercier Célinette, Lome, Fumseck et May_luna pour leurs reviews qui m'ont faites très plaisir, j'espère que vous continuerez à la suivre, j'espère aussi que d'autres qui ne se sont pas manifestés l'ont lue (d'ailleurs, si jamais l'envie leur venait d'appuyer sur le petit bouton en dessus pour me laisser un tout tout piti mot que ça prend pas bocoup de temps à faire ça risquerait de me mettre du baume au cœur pour l'écriture de la suite....). Concernant le message de sœur Mylene, je tiens à vous rassurer c'est vraiment la dernière chose qui aurait put me donner l'envie d'arrêter, en tout cas vous avez déjà défendu vos idées dans les reviews, j'ai viré la sienne donc je pense que ça ne vaut pas le coup de rien ajouter (bien qu'en réalité j'aurais milles choses à en dire). Juste un petit mot pour elle au cas où elle reviendrait: s'il faut que son Dieu existe vraiment et que j'ai un jour des comptes à lui rendre alors je saurais lui expliquer pourquoi j'ai préféré tolérer et apprécier l'humanité telle qu'elle est plutôt que de blâmer une part de celle ci sous prétexte que le pape l'a fait lui-même. De toutes façons cette review m'a faite plus rire qu'autre chose surtout avec les commentaires de May_luna au dessus... ça me semblait tellement parodique que j'ai cru au début que c'était une blague!lol  
Merci beaucoup à tous, j'espère avoir de nouvelles reviews bientôt. 


	3. Chapitre 3

Trouver la force de se battre  
  
Disclaimer: Rien est à moi ici à part l'histoire et je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cela.  
  
Note de l'auteur: Voilà tout d'abord des excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce troisième chapitre qui, de surcroît est très court...Mais il faut dire que j'étais en Bac Blanc avec des TPE très en retard...Bref, encore des excuses mais surtout des remerciements à mes revieweuses, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'essaierais d'être plus rapide pour le prochain et surtout de la faire bien plus long...  
Maintenant, place à l'histoire...  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Severus Rogue accéléra le pas pour arriver plus vite à la porte des Trois Balais, il avait beau avoir jeté un sort "impervius" sur lui, il ne s'en trouvait pas moins gelé jusqu'aux os par le froid de l'extérieur. Il apprécia donc beaucoup l'air chaud qu'il sentit en ouvrant la porte cependant, à cette heure ci, le pub était bondé et très bruyant ce qui n'était pas du tout du goût de Severus qui décida qu'il ne s'attardait pas. Il s'approcha donc vite du bar et donna son nom au barman qui comprit aussitôt le message et qui lui intima de le rejoindre dans l'entrepôt derrière le bar.  
  
Severus s'était finalement décidé à venir au rendez-vous, il s'était dit qu'après tout, ce n'était qu'un essai et que rien ne l'engageait à continuer si ça ne l'intéressait pas. Mais il s'était quand même rendu compte que jamais il n'avait douté qu'il irait à ce rendez-vous. Il s'était en fin de compte juste dit que tout ce qui concernait les Potions l'avait toujours intéressé et qu'il serait sûrement intéressant de pouvoir travailler avec des gens qui s'y connaissait réellement en Potions.  
  
Cependant, lorsqu'il prit dans ses mains le portoloin (un vieil ouvre- bouteilles), et qu'il arriva dans un bureau sombre qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, il fut très surpris de se retrouver justement face à l'une de ses anciennes élèves.  
  
"Miss Granger?" dit-il sur un ton qui dénotait à la fois de sa surprise et de l'effet peu agréable qu'elle faisait sur lui.  
  
"Professeur Rogue, enchantée de vous revoir" dit-elle en lui tendant la main.  
  
Severus n'avait pas revu son ancienne élève depuis la fin de sa scolarité et il remarqua qu'elle avait nettement changée. Ses cheveux d'habitude lâchés était là attachés en un chignon lâche qui laissait tomber sur son visage quelques mèches mais il remarqua surtout qu'elle était devenue une jeune femme, très charmante qui plus est. Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir à présent? Comme Potter, environ 22 ans.  
  
Severus devait quand même admettre que malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire, Hermione Granger avait toujours été l'une de ses meilleurs élèves. Mais il n'avait jamais put s'empêcher de lui reprocher son habitude de tout apprendre par cœur et son manque d'initiative (bien que si elle avait osé en faire preuve, il l'aurait probablement sanctionnée.) La perspective de travailler les Potions une partie de la nuit ne lui semblait plus aussi réjouissant qu'auparavant.  
  
"C'est donc vous la fameuse collaboratrice à laquelle je vais avoir à faire dans le cadre de ce travail? J'imagine que c'est une blague? Le ministère croyait vraiment que j'accepterais de passer mes soirées à enseigner à une Gryffondor incapable alors que je passe déjà mes journées à cela?  
  
- Mettons tout de suite les choses au point Professeur: premièrement je ne suis plus l'une de vos élèves alors ravalez tout de suite vos sarcasmes et vos airs désagréables car ils ne me font plus peur. En ce qui concerne notre travail ici je pense que mes capacités en Potions je pense qu'elles sont bien meilleures que ce que vous prétendez et je pense d'ailleurs que vous le savez. Notre travail devrait être un travail en collaboration mais s'il vous plaît de me considérer comme inférieure alors dîtes vous que je serais votre élève et cela pourra flatter votre ego car je suis en effet une élève très douée et ça je peux vous l'assurer avant même que vous ne m'ayez vu à l'œuvre. En tout cas, si vous choisissez d'accepter ce travail il vous faudra changer d'attitude envers moi et vite. Je ferais des efforts si vous acceptez d'en faire. Et surtout, je vous en supplie, cessez vos considérations de Maisons qui sont ridicules et ne m'appelez plus jamais "Gryffondor"!"  
  
Tout en disant cela Hermione s'était approché de son ancien professeur et bien qu'elle ait affiché un air intimidant au début, elle semblait maintenant plus blasée qu'autre chose mais une chose transparaissait clairement de son attitude: elle avait pris confiance en soi et cela la rendait plus mature qu'elle n'avait jamais pu être.  
  
- En effet je crois qu'il va m'être plus difficile de vous appeler Gryffondor à présent que vous avez la prestance d'une Serpentard! répondit Severus un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Disons que j'accepterais les termes de ce contrat dès que vous m'aurez présenté notre programme. Mais une dernière chose, Mlle Granger, et soudain l'expression de Severus se fit vraiment menaçante: Ne me parlez plus jamais sur ce ton et avec cette effronterie, je pourrais ne pas bien prendre la plaisanterie."  
  
Malgré elle, Hermione avait reculé d'un pas devant l'air de Severus mais lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix était très maîtrisée et elle semblait avoir repris sa confiance naturelle:  
  
" Alors si vous le voulez bien Professeur Rogue, asseyez vous là. Je nous prépare du thé et je vous apporte les documents."  
  
Severus s'assit sur le fauteuil qui lui était présenté et regarda la salle autour de lui. C'était un bureau, avec une cheminée, quelques fauteuils, rien de bien extraordinaire. Cependant, on pouvait quand même noté que cette salle n'avait ni fenêtre ni porte. C'était le genre de salle que le Département des Mystères utilisait habituellement et sur lesquelles il y avait un sort anti-transplanage pour lorsque les personnes retenues étaient des témoins ou bien des criminels, on ne pouvait y accéder que par des portoloins homologués par le Département des Mystères et n'en sortir que grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Néanmoins, l'entretien auquel il assistait n'était pas fait par le Département des Mystères. Il posa quand même la question.  
  
"- Ah, cette pièce... répondit-elle un peu hésitante... non je ne sais pas c'est le Département qui me l'a attribué pour cet entretien car il faut un peu de discrétion car il ne faudrait pas que tout le monde apprenne que vous êtes associé au Ministère..."  
  
Après deux heures de discussion sur les potions, Severus était satisfait: le programme qui allait les occuper serait celui de confection de potions particulièrement dangereuse mais ils auraient aussi du temps pour l'élaboration ou l'amélioration de certaines potions. De plus, il semblait qu'Hermione ne se soit pas moquée de lui: elle avait vraiment acquis en Potions un niveau de connaissance plus qu'intéressant et il ne risquerait pas de s'ennuyer en l'ayant comme collaboratrice.  
  
"- Voilà, je pense que nous avons fait le tour de tout ce que nous avons à vous présenter. Alors maintenant je ne peux que vous demander votre réponse.  
  
- Ne faîtes pas semblant d'être idiote, Mlle Granger, alors que vous aviez presque réussi à me prouver que vous ne l'étiez pas et dîtes moi plutôt l'horaire de notre prochain rendez-vous.  
  
- Si c'est possible pour vous alors demain à la même heure sera parfait. Je vous note l'adresse du laboratoire, vous pourrez me rejoindre là haut."  
  
******************************************  
  
Le lendemain à la même heure il était au rendez-vous. Il fût agréablement surpris en découvrant le laboratoire très bien aménagé et très calme, il était lui aussi doté d'un sort anti-transplanage comme tous les bâtiments du ministère mais il suffisait de sortir pour trouver une zone de transplanage.  
  
Il commencèrent donc à travailler les Potions et Severus pu constater que sa collaboratrice se débrouillait en effet à merveille mais les premières Potions qu'ils confectionnèrent ce soir –là étaient loin d'être vraiment difficiles. Cependant, il se rendit vite compte que quelque chose dans l'attitude d'Hermione l'irritait: elle était incapable de travailler en silence et elle ne cessait de lui poser des questions.  
  
Alors, dès qu'il eut fini ses Potions, il ne se fit pas prié et précisa qu'il souhaitait partir. Elle lui dit au revoir mais avant qu'il parte ajouta d'une voix qui semblait trahir une forme de désespoir:  
  
"- Professeur? Harry est à Poudlard en ce moment, n'est ce pas? Je vous en prie, dîtes moi comment il va.  
  
- Il est toujours aussi sûr de lui-même, effronté et plus désagréable que jamais, rien qui ne change de ce qu'il a toujours été en somme.  
  
- C'est faux. Harry n'est pas habituellement comme ça, je crois qu'il va mal, il ne donne aucune nouvelles... Je crois qu'il est bien qu'il reste à Poudlard le plus longtemps possible: cette guerre lui fait trop de mal.  
  
- Oui vous avez raison, qu'il continue à se planquer, c'est le mieux qu'il y ait à faire pour lui, de toutes façons je pense qu'il n'est pas capable de faire mieux et c'est ce qu'il fait le mieux. Dire qu'à une époque les gens étaient assez bête pour croire qu'il était le messie et pour chanter ses louanges! Il ne vaut pas mieux qu'eux mais ils ne valent pas mieux que lui. Les plus trouillards rejoignent les rangs de Voldemort et les autres se planquent pour ne pas se faire attraper en croyant qu'ils valent plus car eux n'ont pas rejoint les rangs du mal. Il est normal que Potter fasse parti de cette logique comme il est normal que vous y croyez, Granger."  
  
Severus tourna les talons prêt à s'en aller quand Hermione lacha:  
  
"Et vous, en quoi croyez vous?  
  
- Je ne crois plus. Je m'efforce simplement de subsister pour maintenir une promesse que je croyais juste et que j'ai un jour faite à un homme qui vaut plus que les autres et qui est au dessus de toute logique."  
  
Puis il ferma la porte derrière lui laissant seule une Hermione pensive et mise mal à l'aise par le cynisme d'un homme qui semblait voir plus clairement la dure réalité qu'elle.  
  
Une heure plus tard, toujours dans le laboratoire, les fioles en main, Hermione soupira à nouveau. Elle venait de vérifier la dernière Potion et il n'y avait rien de suspect...  
  
A suivre....  
  
J'essaierais de vite envoyer la suite mais étant donné que je vais m'absenter pendant plus d'une semaine.... Désolée mais je vous en prie restez fidèles et pensez à me laisser une review en passant, ça fait toujours plaisir.... 


	4. chapitre 4

Trouver la force de se battre  
  
Disclaimer: Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ceci.  
  
Note de l'auteur: Voilà un nouveau chapitre et pour celui ci vous aurez le droit au point de vue d'Harry pour changer un peu et vous permettre de cerner le personnage...  
  
Chapitre 4.  
  
Harry se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit, il enfouit une dernière fois la tête dans l'oreiller, puis se retourna sur le dos, enfin n'importe qu'elle position qui aurait pu l'aider à se rendormir lui aurait suffit. Mais non, cette fois ci trop tard, il était bel et bien réveillé. Il se leva quelque peu énervé, il était 7h du matin, il avait réussi à dormir trois heures dans la nuit, pas plus! Une brûlure sur son front lui rappela que ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, la situation était la même depuis des années.  
  
Il s'apprêtait à se faire chauffer de l'eau pour un thé quand il se rappela qu'il était l'heure du petit déjeuner et qu'il pouvait se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour manger quelque chose de bon et de chaud. Et puis, après tout, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de se socialiser un peu en fréquentant la table des enseignants. Il enfila donc rapidement un jean moldu et un tee-shirt noir, et il sentit rapidement les courbatures et les bleus qu'il avait sur tout le corps. En effet, depuis quelques jours qu'il se trouvait à Poudlard il n'avait cessé de s'entraîner la nuit. La leçon que lui avait donné son ancien professeur de Potions lui avait laissé un goût amer au fond de la gorge et il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose: prouver qu'il savait vraiment se battre.  
  
Avant, il était toujours considéré comme bon, car il était Harry Potter, tout simplement, mais les différentes blessures qu'il s'était fait durant les derniers affrontements avec des Mangemorts lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de talent inné et qu'il devait travailler pour retrouver un bon niveau. De plus, il avait beaucoup de temps pour s'entraîner, le Ministère lui avait laissé du temps libre pour "blessures graves" mais il savait que les autres Aurors étaient bien trop contents de se débarrasser de lui. Son cynisme et sa mauvaise humeur étaient de moins en moins appréciés parmi les Aurors et la réputation d'être un type insupportable et un mauvais partenaire courrait dans le groupe.  
  
Ce matin-là, quand il arriva dans la Grande Salle, le premier regard qu'il croisa fut celui de Rogue et il comprit à son expression qu'il ne devait pas être très présentable. En effet, il ne s'était pas rasé depuis deux jours, ses cheveux étaient comme toujours en pagaille et de plus en plus longs et il portait des vêtements moldu qui ne devait pas le rendre très "classe". Cependant, ce fut à côté de la nouvelle enseignante de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'il s'assit et au charmant sourire qu'elle lui décocha il comprit que son apparence de zombie mal réveillé et négligé ne déplaisait pas à tout le monde...  
  
"- Vous vous levez toujours aussi tôt quand vous n'avez rien à faire de vos journées?  
  
- Je vous trouve un peu moqueuse. Etes vous bien sûr que je n'ai rien à faire de mes journées? Je suis bien au contraire un homme très occupé!  
  
- Voyez –vous cela! Et puis-je vous demander en quoi se résume vos  
journées?  
  
- Figurez vous que vous ne pouvez pas car tout ce que je fais est top secret... Il se pourrait bien que je sois là pour enquêter sur l'un de vos élèves ou bien pour démanteler des réseaux secrets créés à l'intérieur de l'établissement par Voldemort lui-même...  
  
- Faites attention vous allez m'impressionner! Je vous avouerais que la seule chose crédible que vous auriez pu me dire eut été que vous faisiez une enquête sur la morosité des enseignants au petit déjeuner car, hormis vous et Dumbledore, il est très difficile de trouver de la discussion distrayante dans cet établissement!  
  
- Oh! J'aurais pourtant crut que votre charme naturel aurait fait ce délier plus de langues!  
  
- Arrêtez de jouer votre prince charmant, vous n'êtes pas crédible. Mais si vos journées sont aussi vide que je le pense je peux vous proposer un peu de divertissement en m'accompagnant à mes cours de 7ème année: j'étudie les sports de combat avec eux en ce moment et je pense qu'il serait bien que vous calmiez certains de mes élèves qui se croient un peu plus fort qu'ils ne le sont réellement.  
  
- Avec plaisir, rien ne pourrait me faire plus de bien que de me défouler sur quelques Serpentards."  
  
La jeune femme rit à nouveau avant de quitter la table pour rejoindre ses salles de cours. Harry resta assis et pour cause, il n'avait pas commencé à déjeuner. Il la regarda partir d'un regard appréciatif: la jeune femme était en effet très jolie...  
  
"Ravalez votre langue, Potter, avant qu'on ne vous fasse piquer comme un chien galeux." Vint la voix acerbe derrière lui.  
  
Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre que déjà Severus Rogue s'était éloigné. Pendant quelques instants il se battit avec l'idée de sauter sur l'homme pour se défouler, puis il se reprit: il aurait sa revanche un jour, quand l'autre homme daignerait revenir dans la salle de combat pour l'affronter.  
  
Puis, recommençant à déjeuner, Harry comprit la raison de la remarque de Severus: il devait avoir eu l'air ridicule, clairement. Avec ses sourires charmeurs, ses réflexions débiles et la façon dont il la regardait. Il faisait croire qu'il était là pour de grandes affaires alors que tout le monde savait qu'il était blessé. Il flirtait, jouait le macho tentant d'impressionner une jeune fille... Pathétique. Surtout qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'être seul. Il se leva de son fauteuil, les yeux dans le vide. Quelques minutes après, il enrageait à nouveau, Rogue avait réussi à le faire déprimer. Il pensa quelques instants à rentrer chez lui mais l'idée de se retrouver seul dans son petit appartement à Londres ne l'enthousiasmait pas plus que cela et surtout il avait toujours besoin de la salle d'entraînement du château. Et puis, être un peu isolé du reste de son entourage lui faisait du bien. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir Remus, Hermione et Ron débarquer chez lui chaque fois plus inquiet pour savoir comment il allait. Il avait beau faire tout ce qu'il pouvait, ses amis s'inquiétaient de son asocialité et de son attitude.  
  
Il passa une partie de son après midi dans le parc du château à se promener, et à jouer à titiller le Saule Cogneur. Son agilité lui permit de réussir plusieurs fois à atteindre le nœud qui le stoppait sans prendre de coups. Cet exercice lui paraissait en réalité très intéressant pour augmenter sa rapidité et s'entraîner à certains sauts. Il sentit plus fort que jamais ce jour là l'impression de n'être là pour rien, une sorte de vide sidéral semblait s'emparer de lui. Il errait dans le parc du château, sans rien à faire. Il avait besoin d'action se disait il, cela l'occuperait, lui ferait oublier son mal être... Survivre, il était condamné à survivre...  
  
Ce fut peu de temps après qu'Alana Miklenah , la jeune professeur, le trouva adossé à un arbre, en T-shirt malgré le froid de novembre, une roulée à la bouche qu'il fumait tranquillement en lançant des cailloux dans le lac pour faire réagir la Calamar Géant.  
  
" Vous devriez essayer nu, vous auriez peut-être plus de chances!  
  
- Quoi? Demanda Harry, surpris, en se retournant.  
  
- Je dis que vous devriez essayer de vous promener nu dans le parc, vous auriez plus de chance de réussir à attraper une pneumonie et à vous tuer.  
  
- Oh! Répondit Harry soulagé, je n'essaie pas de me tuer, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ce n'est pas cela qui viendra à bout de moi.  
  
- Ah oui! Parce que, bien sûr, vous êtes bien plus fort que tout le monde.  
  
- Non, ce n'est pas cela, disons juste que le froid ne peut pas me tuer.  
  
- Je vois, vous êtes immortel.  
  
- On pourrait dire cela comme ça, répondit Harry avec un reniflement ironique plein d'amertume. Quelqu'un qui ne peut pas mourir, qui n'en a pas le droit mais qui ne peut pas vivre non plus...  
  
- Je ne comprends pas bien.  
  
- Dîtes vous juste que je suis immortel, la différence entre cela et la réalité est tellement subtile... répondit Harry en faisant à nouveau ricocher un cailloux à la surface du lac. Je vous raccompagne?"  
  
Harry voulait le plus tôt possible stopper cette discussion. Penser à tout cela lui laisser toujours un goût amer dans la gorge. Alana était une des rares personnes avec qui il pouvait faire semblant de vivre... Jouer le jeu, le jeu du jeune homme qui profite de la vie... Il ne fallait pas gâcher cela.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Harry longeait à présent les murs du château, le froid de ces murs ne lui faisait plus peur, ils étaient même l'une des rares choses à pouvoir encore le rassurer. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux et qu'il s'appuyait contre il pouvait croire qu'il avait encore 14 ans et oublier. Il arrivait à ressentir la chaleur que représentait cette maison qui avait toujours été son seul foyer. Cependant ceci ne durait jamais longtemps, chaque fois qu'il rouvrait les yeux il savait qu'il y aurait toujours une ombre au tableau et que ce réconfort avait été et serait toujours une illusion. Le poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules avait toujours existé et il lui semblait qu'à chaque instant il l'enfonçait un peu plus, il l'empêchait de respirer. Le monde sorcier n'était plus pour lui une délivrance comme le jour de ses 11 ans, c'était simplement la dure réalité dans laquelle il vivait. Il pensait parfois à fuir, à disparaître dans le monde moldu pour être oublié... Dans ces moments il s'appuyait à un mur de Poudlard, fermait les yeux et attendait que cette sensation de réconfort l'envahisse, c'était comme une lueur d'espoir mais qui semblait de plus en plus mince...  
  
Harry atteignit enfin la salle d'entraînement, il faisait nuit noire au dehors, c'était toujours à cette heure que les derniers jours il était venu dans la salle. Seulement ce soir il n'était pas seul.  
  
"- Potter, encore vous. Il n'y a donc pas moyen d'être tranquille dans ce château? Vous avez peut-être besoin que je vous dise où se trouve les appartements de votre amie, vous ne les avez pas encore trouvés? Ou alors elle ne veut déjà plus de vous? Depuis quand le jeune héros Potter ne plaît plus aux filles? Peut-être depuis qu'elles se battent mieux que lui!  
  
- Et vous Rogue, votre grand copain à la tête de serpent ne vous attend pas? Vous n'avez pas quelques petits meurtres à faire ensemble? Je ne sais pas peut-être quelques enfants moldus à torturer. A moins qu'il ne prévoit pour vous des activités spéciales, d'autres petits rendez-vous pour son Mangemort préféré?  
  
- Fermez la Potter, vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parler, répondit Severus écumant de rage.  
  
- Alors, un petit combat peut-être? Répondit Harry, visiblement satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait produit.  
  
- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à jouer avec des enfants Potter.  
  
- C'est vrai, j'oubliais que les vrais Mangemorts doivent être très entraînés, tuer des enfants sans défense c'est difficile!  
  
- Je vois, si vous insistez pour le combat Potter, pas de problème. La question est juste: est-ce du masochisme ou juste un manque évident d'amour propre?  
  
- Fermez la et venez vous battre!"  
  
Quelques minutes après ils étaient tous les deux en train de se battre, Severus aurait put dire qu'Harry s'était entraîné les derniers jours mais il restait une faille évidente dans son armure, il n'avait aucune technique précise et il se laissait trop facilement décontenancé par son adversaire, surtout quand celui ci était Severus Rogue.  
Ainsi, malgré tous ses efforts, Harry se retrouva plusieurs fois scotché au mur par son adversaire, ne pouvant bouger. Harry se sentait à nouveau envahi par un sentiment de haine envers son adversaire mais ses coups n'en devenaient que plus imprécis.  
  
Au bout d'une heure, les deux hommes étaient épuisés et Severus s'en alla de la pièce en laissant Harry seul:  
  
" Vous êtes pitoyable Potter, votre père aurait honte de vous. Se faire battre par moi, même ce chien de Black n'était pas si pitoyable! Tant que vous resterez entêté au point de n'écouter aucun des conseils que l'on peut vous donner, vous n'avancerez jamais."  
  
Harry resta un moment allongé sur le sol à ruminer ses défaites et les paroles de son ennemi. Il refusait de se faire à nouveau humilier comme cela. Alors, quand il se leva enfin, c'était avec une détermination certaine. Il alla jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il fit cela sur la pointe des pieds, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il soit repéré par Rusard: il n'osait pas imaginer Dumbledore découvrant que son invité fouillait dans la bibliothèque en pleine nuit. Harry essayait de passer outre l'étrange sensation que lui procurait sa présence dans la bibliothèque des années après. Il se glissa lentement dans les rayons jusqu'à trouver le livre qui pourrait convenir: Trouver son énergie magique par Ludmilla Mantral semblait correspondre.  
  
De retour sans mauvaise rencontre dans ses appartements, il se plongea dans l'ouvrage. Tout ce qui était écrit là, il lui semblait déjà le savoir, l'avoir tant de fois entendu et pourtant c'était la première fois qu'il s'y intéressait vraiment et en ce sens il lui semblait que c'était la première qu'il comprenait tout cela. Trouver son énergie magique était la seule façon de pouvoir contrôler sa force, les combats étaient basés sur l'utilisation à la fois de la force et de la magie; il fallait donc une extrême concentration, ne pas se laisser guider par ses émotions. Il fallait donc régulièrement faire des exercices de concentration sur sa propre magie intérieure, des sortes de méditations pour trouver sa source intérieure de magie et apprendre à la contrôler. Il était conseillé de faire ces exercices tout les sources en se vidant la tête. Malgré lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser amèrement aux exercices d'Occlumancie que lui avait fait faire Rogue durant sa cinquième année.  
  
Il s'exerça donc à ces exercices une bonne partie de la nuit, ayant beaucoup de mal à les apprivoiser, mais il réussit au bout d'un moment à se calmer et à commencer à sentir quelque chose. Quand il s'endormit, le jour commençait déjà à se lever.  
  
***************  
  
Le lendemain, l'idée de se battre contre des septièmes années ne lui semblait plus aussi réjouissante, ses différentes défaites contre Rogue lui avait fait perdre une certaine confiance en lui mais surtout il y avait toujours le risque que certains d'entre eux soient des Mangemorts en puissance bien entraînés ou des enfants d'Auror tout aussi bien entraînés.  
  
Les élèves étaient tous des visages qu'il connaissait vaguement car ils étaient entrés à Poudlard peu avant son départ. Il savait qu'il était important qu'il fasse une bonne impression, après tout, il était Harry Potter, il avait une réputation à maintenir.  
  
En fin de compte, tout se passa très bien. Il fit avec Alana quelques démonstrations de différentes prises et se battit contre quelques élèves pour leur démontrer qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi forts qu'ils le pensaient. C'était aussi une manière de prouver que le minisyère avait de son côté des atouts importants. Il se rendit quand même compte qu'il était capable de battre quelques septièmes années, il n'était pas si nul que cela. Il était en partie rassuré de voir que les Serpentards ne se débrouillaient pas si bien que cela mais aussi très déçu de voir que la plupart des fils d'Auror qui travaillaient avec lui ne valait pas mieux. L'Armée de Dumbledore était morte, les élèves de cette génération ne cherchaient plus à se défendre comme auparavant. Il semblait vraiment que l'espoir soit parti...  
  
A la fin du cours, il se dépêcha de partir pour éviter d'avoir à nouveau une conversation avec Alana, non qu'il n'apprécia pas sa compagnie mais il savait qu'il lui faisait croire des choses fausses et il n'avait ni envie de la repousser ni envie d'avoir une discussion sérieuse.  
  
Durant trois jours il travailla ainsi ses exercices de concentration, il savait qu'il commençait à les réussir et commençait à comprendre à quel point ceux ci étaient primordiaux. Mais aussi passa des nuits entières en salle d'entraînement. Il lui semblait ainsi qu'il s'améliorait vraiment.  
  
Ainsi, quand une nuit il vit reparaître Severus Rogue dans la salle, il se sentait prêt pour un nouveau combat. Après avoir échangé quelques mots, ils se mirent à combattre. Severus fut surpris par le changement dans la façon de se battre de son adversaire mais surtout dans les progrès qu'il avait fait. Tant qu'en quelques minutes il s'était retrouvé cloué au mur sans avoir le temps de comprendre. Harry le plaquait contre le mur, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres:  
  
" Alors, Servilus, vous n'avez pas honte de vous faire ainsi battre par un Potter?"  
  
Le sourire triomphant d'Harry ne resta pas longtemps sur ses lèvres, en quelques instants il s'était retrouvé sous les coups de Severus et malgré tous ses efforts il ne pouvait riposter. Cette fois les coups étaient réels, contrairement aux fois précédentes. Severus plaqua Harry contre le mur en lui murmurant à l'oreille: "N'osez plus jamais prononcer ce nom devant moi!"  
  
Il lâcha Harry qui glissa le long du mur. Les traits de Severus étaient défigurés par la haine, Harry ne pouvait pas se souvenir de l'avoir vu ainsi depuis le jour où il était entré dans sa pensine. Pendant quelques instants Harry se souvint de l'horrible sentiment qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là, l'horreur de l'humiliation, l'injustice, le dégoût. Il se souvenait aussi de tout ce que ça avait fait remonter comme souvenir en lui.  
  
Rogue ne fit pas un mouvement de plus vers Harry; il murmura juste avant de partir:  
  
"Vos parents se croyaient peut-être plus intelligents que nous tous mais ils ont réussis à se faire tuer!"  
  
Le dégoût en face de cet homme remonta soudain en Harry, cet homme n'était qu'un salaud et si son père et son parrain le haïssait tant, c'est qu'ils avaient des raisons. D'ailleurs c'était sa faute si Sirius était mort, c'était lui qui avait commencé à le titiller, comment pouvait-il maintenant parler de lui ainsi? Comment soait-il? S'il en avait eu la force il lui aurait sauté au cou pour le frapper mais il ne pouvait pas... il pouvait à peine bouger.  
  
Lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Severus s'éloigner, Harry se laissa complètement tomber au sol. Il avait effroyablement mal, il était persuadé d'avoir une cote cassée et du sang coulait de son visage. Il aurait voulu rester allongé comme ça tout le temps, il n'avait plus le courage de lutter, de se battre...  
  
Il trouva finalement le courage de se lever pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre et attraper des potions réparatrices. En quelques instants tous ses maux étaient passés mais la haine qu'il ressentait envers son adversaire était pire que jamais.  
  
Cependant il savait que le lendemain soir il retrouverait son ennemi juré au même endroit, la dernière phrase ne pouvait pas rester sans réponse et Severus le savait: Harry ne laisserait pas passer un affront comme celui là. Rogue savait par dessus tout ce qu'était l'honneur et en avait un sens aigu, il reviendrait attendre la vengeance d'Harry.  
  
Harry se prépara donc toute la journée pour le combat du soir. Il savait qu'il devait à tout prix venger l'honneur de ses parents. Comment un homme comme celui ci pouvait il parler ainsi de ses parents? Ce que Rogue avait fait été bien plus honteux que ses parents. Il ne pourrait jamais accepter que ce salaud parle ainsi de ses parents, plus jamais cela! Il semblait que seule cette envie de vengeance l'habiter et il était un zombie toute la journée.  
  
Lorsque Severus arriva, Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de se préparer, il lui sauta dessus très vite et le combat tourna à son avantage. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour le coincer le long du mur:  
  
"- Ne parlez plus jamais ainsi de mes parents! Dit Harry d'un ton menaçant.  
  
- Quand est ce que vous allez arrêter ce jeu ridicule Potter? Arrêtez d'idéaliser des gens morts, arrêtez de croire qu'ils valaient quelque chose!"  
  
Severus réussit à se détacher de la prise d'Harry et après quelques coups à le coincer contre le mur d'en face:  
  
" Vivre dans l'ombre des morts ne vous avancera à rien, venger l'honneur des morts non plus. Apprenez à vivre parmi les vivants vous ressemblerez moins à un mort-vivant et surtout vous saurez peut-être un jour vous battre!"  
  
Ils continuèrent à se battre ainsi pendant plus d'une heure et quand ils en eurent marre, Severus récupéra sa cape au sol et sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus. Harry resta un moment sans bouger, les paroles de Severus se répercutant dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulaient dire ces paroles. Puis il récupéra ses affaires au sol pour rentrer dans son appartement en se disant qu'en fin de compte ce mec n'était qu'un salaud et qu'il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Sirius le haïssait tellement. Il était plus que jamais obstinait à s'entraîner pour lui prouver ce qu'était un Potter...  
  
A suivre...  
  
********************  
  
Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas la description de la journée d'Harry trop longue si j'ai fait cela c'est que je pense que c'est très important, c'est une façon de mettre en place le personnage de Harry, ce qu'il est devenu. C'est en grande partie pour l'histoire en elle-même car certains éléments de sa personnalité sont souvent sous-entendus ou dit doucement et je pense que c'est en accord avec le personnage de Harry dans le cinquième tome et que je l'imagine évoluer ainsi... En plus, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais moi je le trouve magnifique avec son air négligé, ses cheveux en bataille,... J'ai commencé à faire avancer l'histoire Severus/Harry mais je vous préviens d'avance qu'il n'y aura aucun coup de foudre dans cette histoire mais plus de coups de poing pour l'instant et le fameux rapprochement que vous attendez tous ne se produira pas forcément comme vous l'imaginez... En tout cas dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez et n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions ou même des remarques: si c'est pour faire évoluer en bien mon histoire ou ma façon d'écrire, ce serait très bien.... Merci de m'avoir lue et merci à toutes mes revieweuses car je suis toujours super contente de savoir que vous me lisez c'est même ce qui me pousse à continuer... 


	5. Chapitre 5

Trouver la force de se battre  
  
Disclaimer: rien de ceci ne m'appartient, tout appartient à JK Rowling...  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Severus reposa sa louche dans sa potion, visiblement excédé. Il était extrêmement fatigué et irritable ce soir en arrivant au labo. Exceptionnellement, il n'avait pas put venir la veille car il avait été appelé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et avait prévenu Hermione Granger à la dernière minute. La soirée de la veille avait été dure pour Severus qui supportait de moins en moins voir ses collègues Mangemort.  
  
Il n'avait qu'une idée ce soir: faire quelques potions pour se calmer puis aller se coucher. C'est ce qu'il faisait ici d'habitude: un travail un peu compliqué mais qui lui plaisait et rien au monde ne pouvait plus le calmer que de regarder des Potions mijoter. Mais depuis qu'il était arrivé ce soir là, Hermione n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions, notamment sur son travail d'espion, sujet qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement aborder.  
  
"- Granger, y' aura-t-il un seul instant où vous me laisserez en paix? Depuis quand cela vous intéresse-t-il de savoir ce qu'il se passe à des réunions de Mangemort? répondit Severus visiblement excédé."  
  
Hermione sembla hésiter un instant puis prit une bonne respiration et dit d'un trait: "Depuis que je pense que vous n'êtes jamais passé du bon côté et que vous vous battez toujours dans le camp du mal!"  
  
En une seconde, le regard de Severus s'était fait noir comme jamais il n'avait été. La rage qui monta en lui était aussi puissante qu'inattendue et il ne put passer à travers, quelque chose des plus mauvais monta en lui... Il s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune fille qui déglutit, semblant regretter tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Un sourire méchant se dessina sur les lèvres de Severus:  
  
" Vous semblez être une fille très perspicace, Granger, il doit y en avoir autant dans votre cerveau que dans celui de votre petit ami ou dans celui de n'importe quel Weasley! Je suis forcément un méchant, j'ai tué... si vous saviez, le regard des petites filles qui voient leurs parents se rouler par terre en criant... Savez vous au moins ce qu'est la domination Granger? Quand on peut voir dans le regard de l'autre la peur, celle qui dévore tout, celle qui avilie, celle qui pousse aux plus abjectes soumissions, celle que je lis dans vos yeux actuellement... "  
  
Tout en disant cela il s'était approché d'elle, elle était à présent appuyé contre le mur, ne pouvant plus reculer. Saisie par une peur effroyable en voyant un homme qu'elle croyait connaître se transformer en un monstre. Severus sembla un instant se reprendre en la voyant comme cela et son expression devint moqueuse:  
  
"Vous me faîtes pitié Granger, vous ne valez pas mieux que les autres, vous n'êtes qu'une sotte qui croyait vous battre pour le bien. Vous croyez que les gentils se battent contre les méchants dans ce monde? Mais il n'y a pas de place pour le blanc ou pour le noir dans cette guerre, il n'y a que le rouge. Et le sang qu'un Auror fera couler ne sera jamais plus légitime qu'un autre.  
Sachez que je me fous pas mal de ce que vous pensez, vous et vos amis et de ce que vous croyez savoir, mais je n'accepterais jamais que vous me reparliez ainsi. Vous me décevez Granger, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez aussi conne. La preuve que d'être une Mlle-je-sais-tout n'avance à rien dans la vie et qu'il n'y a rien à apprendre dans les livres tant qu'on en a pas assez dans le cerveau pour voir autour de soi."  
  
Il était temps pour lui de partir et il avait la ferme intention de ne jamais revenir. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un dernier coup de baguette derrière lui pour renverser les deux chaudrons encore sur le feu avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Laissant dans la salle une Hermione complètement retournée qui fondit en larmes dès qu'elle fut seule.  
  
Sur le chemin du retour, Severus serrait ses poings dans ses poches de rage. De la rage contre le monde entier qui l'entourait mais aussi contre lui-même. Arrivé au Château, il aurait voulu se rendre à la salle d'entraînement mais il savait qu'il y retrouverait Potter et il n'aurait pas supporter de le voir, les conséquences auraient put être dangereuse pour leur vie à tous les deux. Il décida donc de monter en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour aller se calmer les nerfs à l'air frais.  
  
Une grande partie de la rage qu'il ressentait lui était destiné: il s'était laissé guider par sa haine ce soir. Son comportement n'était pas tellement excusable même par l'idiotie de son ancienne élève. Il s'était laissé aller à la terroriser et il avait senti l'adrénaline monter alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Elle était terrorisé et il adorait cela, il s'était senti fort, supérieur, plein de haine, elle n'était plus qu'une petite chose face à lui prête à tout pour qu'on lui laisse la vie. Et alors toutes ses premières actions de Mangemort lui étaient revenus en tête, l'époque où il usait de son art sombre avec la plus grande finesse pour tuer et torturer. L'humiliation qu'il faisait subir à plus faible que lui comme auparavant on lui avait fait subir.  
  
Il avait toujours été attiré par la Magie Noire et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui en avait tant appris, il était devenu puissant grâce à cet homme qui était la plus grande Mage Sombre de l'époque... Jusqu'au jour où il s'était réveillé, il ne s'avait plus trop comment et qu'il avait compris, dans la lueur des yeux bleus de Dumbledore l'horreur de ce qu'il faisait. Qu'il avait juré face à ce nouveau maître d'aider pour autre chose et qu'il avait appris à gérer sa haine. C'est là, semble-t-il, qu'il avait découvert la nature humaine, de quoi elle était vraiment faite et qu'était né son horrible antipathie pour le genre humain. A cette époque, une seule haine sommeillait toujours en lui qui s'était révélé en retrouvant Black et qui avait subsisté en Potter. L'humiliation continuel qu'il avait subie avec les Maraudeurs était une plaie trop profonde pour être un jour refermée et il s'était laissé aller, il n'avait put faire autrement que haïr.  
  
Cependant son attitude de ce soir n'était pas autorisée, bien qu'il adore terroriser ses élèves il ne se permettait jamais de le faire en dehors du cadre d'enseignant et là c'était comme Mangemort et rien d'autre qu'il avait menacé Granger. Il fallait pourtant savoir que la veille il avait vécu une terrible soirée avec des Mangemorts et la peur toujours qu'Il ne sache quelque chose, qu'Il se doute,... Le fait de voir une de ses anciennes élèves qu'il pensait moins bête que les autres l'accuser ainsi l'avait dégoûté. Voir que les gens de ce camp pouvaient être aussi bêtes que ses "collègues" Mangemort le dégoûtait. Il y avait de quoi ne plus croire en rien.  
  
Malgré lui, il avait fondé de vagues espoirs sur la nouvelle génération. Granger semblait une fille intelligente et elle lui avait prouvé qu'elle avait beaucoup de capacités en Potions et leur travail d'étude, bien qu'il ne soit que théorique pour l'instant avançait beaucoup. De son côté, Potter faisait beaucoup de progrès, ils se retrouvaient souvent le soir pour s'entraîner et Severus savait que malgré lui il avait appris beaucoup au jeune homme. Il n'appréciait toujours pas Potter avec qui il se disputait souvent mais leur séance, au vu des progrès de son cadet, était devenu pour lui aussi des entraînements et il ne pouvait s'en plaindre. Consacrer quelques soirées à ces deux là ne semblait pas cher payé si cela devait amener la victoire de leur camp mais Severus doutait que ce qu'il fasse serve à quelque chose. Il ne pouvait croire qu'Harry soit plus qu'un Auror comme les autres, que pouvait il avoir de si extraordinaire? Cependant Dumbledore parlait toujours de lui ainsi, comme si seul lui pouvait battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres... c'est, semblait-il, ce qui faisait que malgré lui, Severus conservait un petit espoir...  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Severus réfléchit à l'idée d'aller voir Dumbledore pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé ou au moins lui annoncer qu'il ne sortirait plus le soir pour fabriquer des potions; mais il décida qu'il avait le temps et qu'il pourrait le faire plus tard: il n'était pas pressé de devoir raconter cette soirée qui avait été fortement désagréable pour lui...  
  
Cependant, il découvrit dès le petit déjeuner du lendemain que cette histoire ne semblait pas être fini. En effet il reçut une lettre de son ancienne collaboratrice qui lui demandait de la rencontrer le lendemain dans un bar très discret de Pré-au-lard en précisant qu'il était important qu'il vienne. Severus fut surpris de cette lettre notamment parce qu'elle ne portait pas le sceau du Ministère, que c'était donc une lettre personnelle et qu'elle lui demandait clairement d'être discret et de ne prévenir personne de cette lettre. La première réponse de Severus fut un reniflement de mépris et la pensée qu'il refuserait clairement cette invitation. Puis il regarda 2 fois à la lettre et quelque chose le fit douter de sa décision un peu hâtive; peut-être était-ce la mention de ce bar, la licorne sauvage dont il n'avait jamais entendu le nom auparavant, peut-être était-ce ce nom d'emprunt sous lequel il devait la trouver ou simplement l'insistance qu'elle mettait à sa venue, proche de la supplication.  
  
Il décida à ce moment qu'il irait à ce rendez-vous, après tout, il était assez fort pour se défendre en cas de problème et si le seul but de la jeune fille était de le déranger à nouveau, il saurait à nouveau la remettre à sa place et pourrait s'en aller.  
  
Le lendemain, il sortit du château peu avant minuit après avoir longuement surveillé les couloirs à la recherche de quelque élève en vadrouille et susceptible de le voir sortir de Poudlard. Il avait prévenu Dumbledore de son départ par un hibou qu'il avait envoyé peu avant son départ, il savait qu'à cette heure le Directeur ne dormirait pas encore mais il s'était refusé à aller le voir de peur que celui-ci ne lui pose trop de questions; cependant, le fait que le vieil homme sache qu'il était parti était une garantie au cas où il devait lui arriver quelque chose.  
  
Il se retrouva donc à déambuler dans les rues de Pré-au-lard dans la nuit froide de la fin novembre. Il trouva rapidement le bar comme le lui avait indiqué Hermione dans un coin sombre et éloigné du village, il ne put d'ailleurs en voyant l'enseigne s'empêcher de penser au chemin des Embrumes. Il rentra donc dans le bar et ne fut pas étonné de le trouver miteux et sale comme le laissait présager la vitrine; derrière le bar, un vieil homme à l'air peu commode le regarda en essuyant un verre; le bar était extrêmement calme et Severus crut qu'il était déjà vide à cette heure de la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'y avait aucune table autour de lui, ni de chaises d'ailleurs, seulement un couloir avec beaucoup de portes d'où sortaient de vagues sons de voix. Il se pencha alors vers le barman à qui il murmura le nom d'emprunt que lui avait donné Hermione, le barman lui indiqua d'un grognement une porte se situant au fond du couloir.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la porte fermée passant devant d'autres "compartiments" (Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à un train en voyant le façon dont se présentait le bar) où parfois, la porte ouverte, il apercevait des sorciers et sorcières de toutes sortes. Arrivé devant la porte, il marqua une pause. Il se demandait quels dangers il pouvait y avoir à ouvrir la porte, il sortit quand même sa baguette et lança sur la pièce un sort de reconnaissance pour savoir si des sorts étaient déjà placés sur la salle; il y en avait en effet, c'étaient des sorts de confidentialité: une fois entré dans cette salle, personne ne pourrait l'entendre, ces sorts étaient ceux qu'utilisait habituellement le Département des Mystères. La curiosité de Severus en fut accrue et il ouvrit la porte.  
  
Il trouva à l'intérieur Hermione assise sur une des banquettes, remplissant deux tasses de thé fumant.  
  
" Je nous ai commandé du thé." Dit elle simplement quand il entra.  
  
Il s'assit sur la banquette face à elle, affichant l'air froid qu'il avait toujours, elle lui tendit sa tasse de thé. Severus nota qu'elle semblait s'être remontée depuis leur dernière rencontre, elle affichait à présent un air résolu et regardait Severus en face:  
  
"J'ai des excuses à vous faire. Je voulais commencer par cela avant tout. Mais j'ai surtout des aveux à vous faire. Le premier est que je n'ai jamais été employé du Département de la Recherche, que vous non plus et qu'il n'existe aucune Eugénia Gorlops. "  
  
Hermione regarda Severus qui n'affichait aucune émotion, toujours un masque d'indifférence froide et prit une grande respiration pour continuer: elle ne savait pas trop par où continuer:  
  
"Tout ceci est une mise en scène que j'ai préparé de façon à pouvoir travailler avec vous ou pour être plus précise: à vous espionner."  
  
Hermione leva à nouveau les yeux vers Severus malgré tout ce qu'il en coutait pour elle.  
  
" J'ai été employée par le Département des Mystères pour vous espionner. Je fais partie du département des Mystères à titre secret, personne ne le sait pas même Ron, mon petit ami. Vous comprenez donc que le nouveau Ministère doute de vous, il n'y a rien de plus logique je pense que vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi. Le nouveau Ministre qui soit dit en passant est un des plus débiles que nous ayons eu depuis des années, reprend la fameuse technique de ce vieux sénile de Fudge en écartant Dumbledore de son réseau d'influence. Il faut donc qu'il doute de tous ceux qui ont trait à Dumbledore et vous êtes le premier sur cette liste. "  
  
Hermione ne put déceler aucune émotion sur le visage de son interlocuteur mais ne se laissa pas déconcentrer:  
  
" J'ai donc été embauchée pour découvrir si vous étiez quelqu'un de fiable. Je vérifiais chaque soir vos potions pour savoir si elles n'étaient pas sabotées et j'essayais d'en découvrir plus sur vous. Tous mes résultats me ramenèrent à penser que vous étiez quelqu'un en qui on pouvait avoir confiance et mes rapports au Département témoignaient de ce même sentiment. Cependant j'ai vite compris que ça n'allait pas: on ne m'avait pas employé pour cela, on m'avait employé pour prouver que vous étiez un espion de Voldemort, voir pire, un agent de Dumbledore prêt à renverser le Ministère!"  
  
Là dessus Hermione lâcha un petit reniflement amusé mais qui sonna très ironique et amer aux oreilles de Severus.  
  
" C'est à ce moment que le Ministère a découvert l'affaire des Potions sabotées: les Aurors possédaient des potions qui ne fonctionnaient pas ou qui n'étaient pas ce qu'elles prétendaient être. Ils ont donc considérés que vous étiez le responsable. J'ai essayé de les raisonner, de leur faire comprendre que c'était impossible, ils ont alors pensés que j'étais votre complice!"  
  
Hermione marqua une pause, visiblement raconter cela n'était pas très facile pour elle et l'homme qui lui faisait face ne lui facilitait pas la tache... Elle avait les traits tirés et n'importe quel observateur aurait put dire que la situation qu'elle vivait n'était pas simple, Severus aussi l'avait remarqué mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le pousser à montrer un peu de compassion. Hermione but une gorgée de thé, se racla la gorge et reprit:  
  
" On m'a accusé de ne pas bien faire mon travail et on m'a demandé d'être plus active, ce qui explique ce que je vous ait dit hier et que je ne pensais pas du tout, évidemment.  
  
- Si votre petit jeu était en effet de l'espionnage, je peux vous dire, en connaissance de cause qu'en effet vous faîtes une bien piètre espionne, Mlle Granger. Il semblait bien que votre respect scrupuleux des règles et des ordres pouvaient mal vous mener, mais je ne pense pas que vous iriez aussi loin dans la bétise!"  
  
Hermione avala difficilement mais tenta de garder un visage indifférent puis continua:  
  
" C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai abandonné, j'ai donné ma démission. J'ai compris qu'on ne pouvait pas être bonne partout, voilà tout. En tout cas, je suis ensuite allée voir le Département de la recherche à qui j'avais envoyé des potions fabriqués ensemble; ils étaient très content de notre travail qui leur fournissait des Potions en plus, j'ai usé de mon influence pour pouvoir être engagée auprès d'eux, il y a aussi une place pour vous si vous le souhaitez. "  
  
Severus regarda Hermione, voyant qu'elle était sérieuse et qu'elle n'ajoutait rien, il eut un reniflement méprisant:  
  
" Vous croyiez vraiment que j'accepterais de retravailler avec vous? Est-ce que vous croyez vraiment que votre pouvoir de persuasion peut avoir un quelconque effet sur moi?"  
  
Cette fois-ci, Hermione affichait un visage déterminé, elle sortit de sa cape un paquet de parchemin qu'elle jeta sur la table devant Severus qui, d'un air méfiant, les prit et commença à les inspecter.  
  
"Si on remplaçait l'asphodèle en poudre par de l'eudrogène sèche, on réduirait le problème de l'échauffement de la potion, dit-elle.  
  
- Mais si on retire l'asphodèle, on diminue le temps d'incubation de la potion, impossible!  
  
- Sauf si on augmente la quantité de liquides.  
  
- Alors on retrouvera notre problème de combustion! "  
  
Severus inspecta à nouveau le papier: Hermione avait recopié au propre toutes les équations qu'ils avaient faites sur la fameuse potion explosive qu'ils avaient commencés à créer.  
  
" Professeur, dit Hermione à voix plus basse, cette potion sera une aide inimaginable pour la résistance, la potion offensive la plus forte jamais créée, ce sera une première dans le monde de la Magie. Je suis incapable de la finir seul, j'ai besoin de vous pour cela."  
  
Severus sembla peser la proposition très consciencieusement, ses yeux allant de la jeune fille au regard déterminé en face de lui aux feuilles qu'il tenait dans les mains.  
  
" Je pense que vous laisser continuer ce genre de travail seule est un grand danger tant pour vous que pour le monde sorcier dans son ensemble, vous seriez capable de faire sauter la terre entière si je vous laissais seule dans un labo. "  
  
Le sourire d'Hermione s'était agrandi tandis qu'il parlait et malgré ses efforts elle n'avait pas pu le réprimer.  
  
" J'accepte donc de retravailler avec vous. Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, vous regretterez bientôt de devoir me supporter encore et vous pouvez vous imaginer que je regrette déjà ma propre réponse."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Le lendemain, Severus se rendit auprès de Dumbledore pour lui annoncer les nouvelles. Dumbledore ne se réjouissait en effet pas du comportement du nouveau ministre mais ne s'en étonnait pas: il savait déjà ce qu'était la position du Ministère depuis peu. Cependant il ne put réprimer un sourire quand Severus lui dit qu'il avait "par conscience professionnelle" accepté la proposition de Miss Granger même si rien ne lui était plus désagréable que de devoir la supporter.  
  
Severus n'aurait jamais osé dire qu'il avait été séduit par l'esprit de la jeune fille qui travaillait toujours à réussir ce qu'elle commençait, sa détermination mais aussi la façon dont elle avait su comment le pousser, lui, à accepter; non, ça il ne le dirait pas puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se l'avouer à lui-même. Néanmoins il voyait dans les yeux de Dumbledore que celui comprenait par dessus les mots et qu'il voyait ce que l'autre homme croyait pouvoir si bien cacher. Severus avait compris avec le temps que Dumbledore n'utilisait pas la légilimencie, non, Dumbledore comprenait et savait tout car Dumbledore avait ce pouvoir de comprendre la nature humaine comme personne ne le pouvait.  
  
Severus passa une journée exécrable. La fatigue accumulée depuis quelques temps le rendait plus désagréable que jamais et c'étaient ses élèves, qui de leur côté ne montraient pas une attitude irréprochable non plus, qui en pâtissaient.  
  
Le soir même cependant, son humeur ne lui permettrait pas de pouvoir trouver le sommeil, il le savait à l'avance. Mais une autre chose le tourmentait: il n'avait pas fait d'entraînement avec Potter depuis longtemps et il se devait de monter le retrouver. En effet, bien qu'ils ne se soient jamais fait de promesse, leur rencontre 2 à 3 fois par semaine était devenus une habitude. Leur attitude avait peu à peu changé, ils avaient arrêtés de parler, de s'insulter ou le réduisait au minimum et ne faisaient que se battre, pour l'entraînement, évidemment. Severus se rendait de plus en plus compte que ces entraînements étaient nécessaires pour lui comme pour Potter; et il était heureux d'avoir trouver un adversaire à sa mesure, il savait aussi, même s'il ne se le formulait jamais pour lui-même avec autant de mots qu'il en avait appris beaucoup à Harry et qu'il avait transmis un savoir très important.  
  
Mais les entraînements étaient aussi devenus de plus en plus dangereux et ils prenaient toujours plus de risques, après les corps à corps ils s'étaient battus à la baguette et enfin ils avaient commencés à l'arme blanche. C'est ainsi qu'ils se battirent ce soir-là, avec une hargne pire que jamais semblait-il. Au bout d'une heure de combat acharné ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. Severus avec une taille sur l'épaule, Harry avec une entaille le long de la joue.  
  
Harry essaya de récupérer son souffle quelques instants puis détacha de sa ceinture une potion dont il but la moitié.  
  
" Prenez ça pour cicatriser vos blessures" dit il à Rogue en lui lançant la potion.  
  
Severus la rattrapa au vol et la but, avant de la jeter contre le mur où elle s'explosa avec un grand fracas. Il s'avança alors vers Potter, son couteau en main et l'air plus enragé que jamais.  
  
"Que venez vous de me faire boire, Potter? dit il détachant chaque syllabe.  
  
- Une potion de guérison, rien de plus, répondit Harry ne comprenant rien à la situation.  
  
- Je m'y connais quelque peu en Potions et je peux vous dire que ceci n'était pas une potion de guérison.  
  
- Je vous dis que c'est une potion du ministère, une potion de guérison, c'était écrit sur l'étiquette!  
  
- ALORS POURQUOI NE SUIS-JE PAS GUERI?" cria Severus montrant sa plaie à l'épaule, toujours ouverte.  
  
Cette fois, il avait cloué Harry au mur, la pointe de son couteau appuyé sur son ventre, l'autre main maintenant l'épaule du jeune homme le long du mur. Harry se débattait de toutes ses forces pour se libérer. Severus se trouvait tout près de lui et semblait prêt à tuer pour avoir sa réponse. Ses yeux noirs semblaient transpercer le jeune homme de part en part, celui cessa finalement de se débattre. Sur le coup Severus pensa que c'était l'effet du couteau qu'il appuyait de plus en plus fort contre son ventre et qui avait déjà transpercer la première épaisseur de ses vêtements. Severus attendait, serrait contre l'autre homme, quand il eut soudain la sensation de la douce odeur de sueur qui les entouraient, qu'il sentit le souffle irrégulier d'Harry toucher son visage et qu'il prit conscience de tous les endroit où leur corps étaient en contact, la sensation de la chaleur de l'autre homme le touchant.  
  
Alors, sans que Severus comprenne comment, les lèvres d'Harry se posèrent sur les siennes et Severus répondit au baiser passionné, sentant son souffle de plus en plus court. Il hésita encore un instant puis jeta le couteau au sol, permettant à Harry de coller l'intégralité de son corps contre lui. La vague idée qu'ils étaient en train de faire une bêtise parvint à l'esprit de Severus alors que déjà Harry avait glissé ses mains sous son t-shirt, tentant de faire disparaître le dernier rempart qui séparait leurs deux corps: les vêtements...  
  
***************************************  
  
Et voilà enfin le début du slash que vous attendiez tous (en fait il serait probablement plus juste de dire: "toutes" non?)... J'espère que personne ne sera déçu car je préviens qu'il n'y aura jamais de lemon, je n'irai probablement pas plus loin que ce que je viens d'écrire. Je pense que l'intérêt de ma fic se portera ailleurs....  
Je préviens aussi qu'il est normal que vous trouviez qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans la façon dont commence le slash mais j'imagine que certains d'entre vous ont compris pourquoi....  
  
Sur ce, merci encore à tous mes reviewers et j'espère avoir pas mal de réactions pour ce chapitre là...  
  
A bientôt! 


End file.
